Todesengel der Deutschen
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Vormärz des 19. Jhs.. Das Heilige Römische Reich Deutscher Nation war 1906 nach NAopleons Einmarsch gestorben und Deutschland als dessen Nachfolger wird von Preußen aufgenommen und erzogen, doch leider entsteht der Nationalismus; Hambacher Fest 1832


Die Flagge des Ruhmes. Die Schreie verstummt, das Blut verronnen. Der Todesengel hatte den schwarzen, leichten Schleier, um die verlorenen Seelen gelegt und war entschwunden. Siegreich strömten die Menschen auf die Straßen, jubelten, riefen immer wieder den Namen Preußens und die preußische Flagge wehte im Wind. Preußen war geschunden zurückgekehrt, erschöpft und glückerfüllt, zumindest teilweise.

Wie lange hatte er jetzt gekämpft, um sein reich von den Franzosen zu befreien? Ewigkeiten, die Vergangenheit war in Blut getränkt worden, tausende hatten ihr Leben für das Vaterland gelassen, sie waren stolz gewesen deutsch zu sein und das war ihr höchstes Gut gewesen. Leiser und leiser wurden die Rufe, verstummten schließlich, mit aufgerissenen Mündern standen die Menschen am Straßenrand, aber er verstand sie nicht, hörte sie nicht, sein Blick war nur auf ein Kind in mitten der Menge fixiert. Er musste zu ihm, man konnte den Kleinen nicht zurücklassen, er musste zu Österreich! Schnell löste er sich aus der marschierenden Armeegruppe, wobei ihn empörte Rufe geleiteten, aber es war ihm egal, er war Preußen! Einmal musste man ihm diesen Ausfall verzeihen, er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder gefunden, den blonden Jungen, im Krieg gefallen, in jungen Jahren, als junger Mann. Langsam hob er ihn hoch, aber er wehrte sich nicht, er war abgemagert und dennoch leuchteten seine blauen Augen, es war der Geist des Nationalismus, der sie prägte. Eilend, aber würdevoll schritt er von dannen und traf bald im prunkvollen Haus des Österreichers ein, der Riese überragte ihn, trotzdem wurde er nicht eingeschüchtert, sein Stolz blieb jederzeit und führte ihn zu Roderich, der seine Tasse beim Anblick des Kindes fallen ließ. Gilberts Mund verzerrte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als wollte er ihm unter die Nase reiben, dass er ihm das gesagt hatte. „Wie heißt du, Kleiner?", fragte der Österreicher und rückte eine Brille zurecht, während er näher kam und sich dem Jungen zuneigte, um ihn lächelnd zu begrüßen. „ Deutschland, man nennt mich aber auch Ludwig", antwortete er schüchtern und verwirrt schaute er weg.

„Er ist es nicht, er sieht ihm zwar ähnlich, aber er ist es nicht, glaub' mir Preußen!" „ Er ist es, das Heilige Römische Reich umfasste alle Staaten, die die deutsche Sprache sprechen! Deutschland scheint eine Einheit dieser Staaten zu sein! Warum siehst du es nicht ein, Österreich? Er ist es!" Seit Stunden führten sie diese Unterhaltung und keiner der beiden war von seinem Standpunkt abgerückt, es war ein nie endender Kreislauf, fast so schlimm wie der Krieg gegen Napoleon, aber Preußen war sich sicher, dass Roderich sich irrte, dass er richtig lag. Ein Seufzen entwich Roderichs Lippen, Gilbert war schon immer schwierig gewesen, besonders, wenn es um seinen Stolz ging, einen Irrtum wollte er genauso wenig einsehen wie er selbst. Eine unsichtbare Wand isolierte sie von einander, der eine schien den den anderen nicht zu verstehen, obwohl der Fall eindeutig war, er war es doch nicht! Er war es ohne Zweifel! „Er erinnert sich nur nicht mehr, er schwimmt in einem verlorenen Ozean und wie müssen ihn herausfischen!" „Wenn du meinst... Es ist eine Vorhersage, richtig...? Es wird ein neues Land entstehen..." „Was wird mit uns geschehen...?" Schweigen legte sich als Schneedecke über sie, beide Blicke wurden von dem schlafenden Ludwig festgehalten, unschuldig, aber gefährlich wie der Winter des Lebens...

„Fokussiere das Ziel! Halt das Schwert ohne zu zittern und greife an, genau so!" Schnell griff sein Bruder in einer drehenden, eleganten Bewegung an und zerschnitt die Strohpuppe sauber in der Mitte. Seit Jahren hatte Ludwig diese Übungen überstanden und war mittlerweile fast so gut wie sein Bruder, marschieren, zielen, schießen, stechen, schwingen, schneiden... Fürs Spielen war nie Zeit geblieben, er wurde immer als Vogel im Käfig gehalten, nach alten Traditionen und Vorstellungen erzogen und seine neuen Ideen wurden ohne mit der Wimpern zu zucken mit Missachtung gestraft und vom Tisch gewischt, er sehnte sich danach noch einmal Ideen entwickeln und leben zu dürfen, die Schwingen zu entfalten und gen Freiheit zu fliegen, ihn zog es zur Einheit Deutschlands, zum Verschwinden seines Zwiespalts im Leben, was es auch immer bedeuten würde, Gilbert würde es bestimmt freuen, Teil einer Einheit zu sein!

Als er abends aus seinem Fenster blickte, züngelten Flammen in der Ferne, laute Gesänge, Gejohle, des Leuchten einer Schwarz-rot-goldfarbenen Flagge, das Kreischen des Preußenadlers vor flammenden Schmerzen, sein drohender Tod, der Tod bestehend aus einem züngelndem Feuerkleid, nach den schwarzen Federn greifend. Eilig griff Ludwig nach seinem Mantel und lief hinaus, er hatte die Szenerie nur teilweise erfasst,w ar neugierig wegen der Fahne und den neuen gesungenen Liedern, es dürstete ihn nach dem Enthusiasmus der Menschen. Mit jedem Meter näherte er sich der Prozession, kam seinem Objekt der Neugierde entgegen und stoppte in vollkommenen Staunen, mit leuchtenden Augen vor dem Meer aus fremdartigen Fahnen. Was für schöne Farben! Wie einprägend! „ Darf ich mit euch ziehen? Darf ich?", fragte er stürmisch, mit wehendem Umhang einige Bürger nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Freundlich lachend blickten sie zu ihm und einer gab ihm eine Fahne, „Natürlich darfst du, wer möchte, darf sie halten!" Begeistert singend und lachend tanzte er herum und folgte, seinen Begleitern, doch er bemerkte nicht, was es bedeutete, zumindest nicht in seinen ganze Ausmaßen. „Sie kommen!" Die Tänze hatten geendet, alle waren wie erstarrt, Blicke des Hasses, der Furcht, der Entschlossenheit, die feindlichen Waffen, drohend, todbringend, Knalle. „Ludwig! Komm mit!" Schon wurde er mitgezogen, fest im Griff, ohne Chance sich befreien zu können, verwirrt schaute er ins Wut verzerrte Gesicht Gilberts, kalt und gnadenlos. „Warum tun sie das Gilbert? Warum? Sie sind ein Teil von uns, sie wollten nichts böses!" „Du wirst dich nicht mehr daran beteiligen, sie werden nur belehrt und sind Teil der Übungen, freiwillig." „Aber..." „Schauspielerei ist ein wichtiger Teil." Und die Schüsse schwangen in Ewigkeit. Eine Übung des Todes.


End file.
